


Little Red Corvette

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Best Friends, Bickering, Brotp, F/F, I love their friendship so much, Junk Food - Freeform, Laughter, Music, One Shot, Pranks, Road Trips, Roommates, Shenanigans, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spring Break, about two best friends on the road, accidentally hitting on your best friend's sister, it's so dumb, just an all around feel good short story, kind of, like nothing super bad just a memory of what might have happened, mention of attempted sexual assault, oh my god they were roommates, ridiulousness, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole are best friends who set out on a road trip together. They're going to pick up Wynonna's little sister for Spring Break. With these two trapped in a moving vehicle for hours on end you know shenanigans are bound to unfold.one-shot; AU; ridiculous





	Little Red Corvette

“Alright, Haught, up and at it” Wynonna came bursting into Nicole’s room just before the sun came up that morning. Her hand batted blindly in the dim light of the room until she found the lump that was Nicole’s ass under her blankets and started to smack at it firmly. “Up, up, up!”

“What the Hell?” Nicole groaned and rolled over in her bed only to be greeted by the low-lit uncharacteristically smiling face of her roommate. She groaned out softly and glanced to the side to see her alarm clock blaring the hour at her. “It’s not even six in the morning. Are you still up from last night?”

“No” Wynonna laughed and turned away from Nicole now that she was awake. She moved through her room and without warning flipped on the light. Nicole hissed at the sudden brightness and covered her face with her pillow but Wynonna barely noticed. Instead she went to Nicole’s closet and started to rifle through her clothes. “Don’t tell me you forgot what we’re doing today.”

“What about today?” Nicole grumbled as her face slowly crept out from under the pillow. Her eyes adjusted to the light as soon as she saw that Wynonna was pulling clothes from her closet. She sat up like a shot and stared in disbelief “Firstly, who the Hell are you and what have you done with my morning-hating roommate? Secondly, are you seriously borrowing clothes without asking?”

“Firstly, I always borrow clothes without asking” Wynonna said with a lazily casual shrug before she turned around and tossed a shirt at Nicole. The shirt successfully landed over Nicole’s head and she smirked slightly before she turned back to find some pants. She shook her head at the fact that Nicole hung her pants up next to her shirts. Who the Hell did that? Her tight-ass, type A, clean-freak of a roommate did. She kinda loved that about Nicole although she would never admit it.

Nicole groaned as she pulled the shirt off her head and eyed it. She perked a curious eyebrow at the selection. It was a shirt she hadn’t worn in a year or more. Why she still had it she had no idea. It was a tshirt with the name of a band, or maybe a restaurant, she had never heard of on it. She didn’t even know where it had come from. She had worn it once in her life. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at the shirt now in an attempt to recall where the Hell the shirt had come from.

Without looking Wynonna tossed a pair of perfectly ripped jeans over her shoulder toward Nicole. She then turned around, motioned to Nicole in a way to indicate she needed to hurry up, then left the room without another word.

“Wy-” Nicole grunted out in confusion as her roommate left the room suddenly. She leaned sideways on her bed enough to look out into the hallway of their small apartment and yelled loudly “WYNONNA! WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

Wynonna didn’t answer. She was too busy in the kitchen now. She was haphazardly picking through the tiny selection of junk food they had as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Item after item disappointed her and eventually she gave up and shut the cupboard door with a loud thud. They would have to stop and get real junk food before they left town.

A few minutes passed before Nicole finally emerged from the hallway into the kitchen. She was wearing something completely different than what Wynonna had picked out and she had a toothbrush in her mouth. When she caught sight of her roommate puttering around like a woman on a mission she let out a soft laugh. She moved to the sink and spit out the foam there before using her toothbrush to point at her friend “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this motivated in the entire time I’ve known you. What is going on?”

“For someone who is annoyingly good at remembering details and dates I am kind of offended you forgot” Wynonna grumbled as she patted her pockets in a search for her keys. She then spotted them near the door, where Nicole probably put them the night before, and moved across the small living room/dining room area to scoop them up. When she turned around and caught Nicole watching her she let out a huff and once more motioned for the girl to hurry up “Coffee is almost done. We need to get snacks and gas before we head out so put your tight ass in high gear!”

At the mention of gas Nicole remembered what was going on. They had loosely talked about taking a road trip to pick up Wynonna’s little sister for spring break. It was her first year in college so Wynonna wanted to do something special. Nicole had reminded her that her sister would not be old enough to drink in the states yet only to be laughed at because, well, spring break hot spots did not give two shits about ID-ing college kids.

Nicole made quick work of readying herself for the trip now. She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few basic necessities into it since they would have to stay overnight before returning home the next day. They lived in a party town and decided that doing spring break near home would be the most ideal for them. A free place to stay, no worrying about getting lost and being taken advantage of by the locals, and Wynonna knew almost every bartender in town so she knew they could get free drinks practically anywhere they decided to go.

A few minutes later Nicole was ready. She had an overnight bag, a travel mug filled with coffee, and her phone. All the basic needs for an eight hour road trip. “Alright, let’s go.”

“About time” Wynonna grumbled as she scooped up her own travel mug of coffee and overnight bag before pulling open the door to their apartment. She motioned for Nicole to go first before following her out and locking the door behind them. She was not a morning person and she hated being rushed to go anywhere but today was different. Today was the first time she would be seeing her little sister in over seven years.

Wynonna had left her hometown the day she graduated high school. She knew that her little sister would be alright because she had her aunt and uncle looking after her. Plus she had never done anything remotely bad in her life so everyone in their small hometown loved Waverly. She was the golden child, unlike Wynonna. Everyone in town hated Wynonna. Just because she caused a little trouble and lit a few fires didn’t make her a bad kid! She was just a little bored. So when she got the chance to leave that tiny Hell hole she did so without ever looking back. It was for the best.

She kept in contact with Waverly over the years. They had regular phone calls and exchanged texts frequently as well. Waverly understood why Wynonna had left and she did not hold it against her. They were the best of friends even if they hadn’t been in the same place physically for several years. Nothing could break their bond as sisters. Nothing ever would.

Wynonna had traveled around from city to city for a few years before finally finding a place she liked. It was a party town with plenty of colorful people. She was never bored and, thus, never really got into any trouble. She kept herself busy working odd jobs here and there before finally being hired, by some miracle, at a very prestigious public relations firm. 

That’s where she had met Nicole. They were both assistants to two of the firm’s most highly regarded agents. Usually being an assistant would not be something that Wynonna would care to do but this was different. She got to hear celebrity gossip and learn all the secrets of some of the most powerful people in the world. She also got to make suggestions to her boss on how to spin a story or straight up lie about it in order to make it go away. So it was a little shady but she didn’t care. She loved it. She thrived on the deceit. It kind of made her feel like she wasn’t a horrible person. In comparison, at least.

A lot of late night’s helping their bosses had led to Nicole and Wynonna becoming friends. Wynonna hadn’t really liked Nicole at first, because she seemed like a brown-noser, but that all changed one night when they went out for drinks after a particularly long day at work. Nicole got a little tipsy and started telling Wynonna all the secrets she had learned over her time at the firm. This included gossip on everyone that currently worked there, which Wynonna loved even more, and they quickly bonded over their silent judging of all their co-workers.

A few months later Wynonna found herself in need of a roommate when her old one left to be an actor in Hollywood. She knew that would never pan out but who was she to crush someone’s dreams? Okay, she would, but she didn’t really like her old roommate that much because she clipped her toenails while Wynonna was trying to watch tv and never cleaned them up. Wynonna could be a slob but that was too much for her so when the girl had to leave she didn’t shed a single tear.

Wynonna casually mentioned she was looking for a new roommate one day at work and Nicole jumped on the offer. She had just broken up with her girlfriend of three years and was trying desperately to get as far away from that situation as possible. Luckily Wynonna didn’t hangout with or know anyone in her old social circle so it seemed perfect. A fresh start, in a way. She could mend her broken heart with as few reminders of her ex as possible. Plus, Wynonna was straight so there was no chance of them hooking up while drunk one night and things turning awkward. It was the perfect solution.

They had been roommates for a little over a year by now and things were going well. They had grown closer as friends and, honestly, outside of Waverly Nicole was Wynonna’s favorite person on the planet. She would never admit it, though. Even though they were close and told each other just about everything that didn’t mean Wynonna was good at sharing emotional stuff. If she called you a nickname and didn’t tell you to leave her sight when you were talking that was her way of saying she liked you. 

Nicole didn’t need reassurance, anyway. The good times they had together and the deep conversations they had shared over their time together spoke louder than any mushy confession of affection ever could. They understood each other on a level that was rare and that was all either of them really needed.

“I can’t believe you forgot about our road trip, dude” Wynonna gave a disapproving head shake as they pulled up to the gas station. 

“I didn’t forget” Nicole said with a little shrug as she got out of the truck and moved around to the pump. She glanced at Wynonna who was getting out too and gave her a sheepish smile “It just took me a minute to remember this morning. It was an ungodly hour.”

Wynonna waved her off then pointed to the store behind her “Gonna get snacks. Want anything in particular?”

“You know what I like” Nicole shrugged as she focused on starting the gas pump so she could fill the tank.

Wynonna had already turned away from Nicole before she had answered because, well, she knew exactly what Nicole would say. “You know what I like” She mimicked the predictable answer as she pulled the door open and immediately turned down the aisle with all the worst junk food there for the taking. As she scanned the shelves she periodically reached out to take an item. Soon her arms were filled with bags of candy, chips, and other totally unhealthy options. They would stop for real food in a few hours and that would balance out all the junk they would eat on the way.

After a few more minutes she was unloading her arms onto the counter in front of the guy working the register. She offered him a polite but bored smile then glanced out the window as he began to ring up her items. She perked an eyebrow when she saw a guy talking to Nicole at the pump. It was easy to see she was clueless to the fact that he was totally hitting on her. Wynonna could see him looking her roommate up and down like she was a pie case and he was deciding which slice he wanted for dessert.

“Thanks, man” Wynonna said to the guy after paying for their goods. She gathered the two, yes two, bags of junk and headed back out toward the truck. She heard a polite laugh come from Nicole as she approached. She could tell her friend was a little uncomfortable now and was trying to get the guy to walk away but it was not working. So Wynonna quickly emptied her hands by putting the bags through the open window on the passenger side before she moved around the truck to where the man was now leaning in a little closer than he should be.

“Hey, babe” Wynonna said firmly as she stepped up right behind Nicole. She slid her hand up her back and over her shoulder before her eyes settled on the man. She gave him a scowl then slowly turned to look at her friend. Her face softened and the scowl was replaced with a look of adoration that told the unwanted guest that he was treading on territory that already belonged to someone else.

Not one to take a hint, or be shut down by a woman at all, the man puffed up his chest a little and motioned with his head toward Wynonna as he spoke to Nicole “This your friend you were telling me about?”

Nicole opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Wynonna who quickly butt in.

“Friend?” She laughed and looked at Nicole with a smirk. She lifted onto her toes and touched a light kiss to Nicole’s cheek. At the same time her hand dropped down and she gave a swift smack against Nicole’s ass. “I mean I guess we are friends, too, aren’t we babe?” She winked then looked back at the man. Her eyes narrowed but her smiled remained which resulted in an unnerving look that almost challenged the man to keep talking.

The guy took a step back. He eyed both girls up and down then let out a huff as his hands lifted in surrender “My bad. You two have a good day now.”

Wynonna’s smile twisted into a smirk. She didn’t take her eyes off the man until he disappeared into his own vehicle. Once he was gone she turned and looked at Nicole with satisfaction and amusement in her eyes “You get hit on so much. I think it’s because you don’t dress gay enough.”

“Get your hand-” Nicole swung her own hand back and slapped Wynonna’s away from where it had come to rest on her ass. She turned and narrowed her eyes at her friend before shaking her head “I hate when you do that! He was just being polite.”

“Please” Wynonna flicked her hand to the side dismissively before finally stepping away from Nicole. “Your skin was crawling when I walked up. He was about three seconds away from leaning in for a kiss.”

“I can handle myself” Nicole growled before pushing off of the truck where she had been leaning during the exchange and making her way around to the passenger side. She nearly ripped the door off the hinges before crawling in and plopping down against the seat with so much fervor it caused the truck to bounce. She slammed the door in frustration and turned so she was looking out the window and, thus, holding her back toward Wynonna.

With a shake of her head Wynonna climbed into the driver’s side of the truck. She started it up and without another word she pulled out of the gas station. She knew Nicole hated when Wynonna pretended to be her girlfriend just to scare guys away but it was so effective that she couldn’t help herself. Plus she liked touching Nicole’s ass. It was a good ass and she could appreciate that whether it was a male or a female ass. She was comfortable enough in her own sexuality that an ass touch meant nothing more than just that.

After about five minutes of silence from Nicole, Wynonna let out a sigh. She glanced at her friend then shook her head “You gonna be mad at me the entire eight hour drive?”

Nothing. Nicole just stared at her phone and ignored Wynonna.

A snort came from Wynonna’s nose in response. Fine. If she wanted to play the silent treatment game than she would play. She was great at not talking to people she was mad at. She hadn’t spoken to her aunt and uncle since the day she left and those were people she shared blood with. Not talking to Nicole for eight hours would be a cake walk.

Another five minutes of silence passed. Wynonna frowned and glanced at her friend across the truck. Okay so maybe she loved Nicole more than she loved her aunt and uncle because this was torture. She let out a sigh of surrender before she spoke now “Dude, I’m sorry. You know I can’t help myself. You always try to be so polite and sometimes that gets you into sticky situations so I just butt in before that happens.”

Nicole drew in a deep breath, clenched her jaw, then slowly turned to look at Wynonna for the first time since they had left the gas station. She put on a forced smile and slowly released the breath she had drawn in. “I know you love playing the hero but I am not a victim.”

So maybe that wasn’t completely true. Just after Nicole had moved in with Wynonna they were out together one night partying. Nicole wasn’t really huge into drinking anymore. She had done her fair share in college but had decided it was time to grow up. But that night she had decided to let loose. She was still hurting from her break up and although alcohol is never the solution it always seems like it was at the time. So Nicole had had more than she should have and gotten herself into, as Wynonna had called it, a sticky situation.

Nicole had slipped away from Wynonna that night, as drunk people tend to do, and found herself in a group of strangers. Most of them were men. They were celebrating something she can’t recall to this day, not that it mattered anyway, and she had decided to join in on the fun. A few shots later and she was on the lap of a guy she had never seen before. Soon she felt her inhibitions lowered and she found herself making out with the stranger. Before she knew it she was in a part of the house she didn’t recognize. She didn’t even know where she was because Wynonna had found out about this party through someone else. So she was in a strange house with a strange man and she quickly realized she had no fight in her. She must have been drugged because her arms were heavy and her eyes were blurry.

She wasn’t sure what had happened until Wynonna recalled the details to her the next day. All she knew was Wynonna had nearly beaten the man lifeless when she had finally found them. He had been on top of her and Nicole had been saying no. That was all she remembered to this day. Some of the details Wynonna shared with her after the fact still didn’t sound familiar. All she knew was she was thankful that her friend had been there that night.

Maybe that’s why she hated when Wynonna stepped in like she did. It reminded her of the time, the one time in her entire life, that she had let her guard down. She had taken care of herself for most of her life without any help. She didn’t like to be helpless. She was tough and hated anyone thinking anything less of her. Even Wynonna, the only person she had ever been completely vulnerable with. She hated the idea that her best friend saw her as weak.

Wynonna never had and never would see her as such. But no matter how many times she tried to assure Nicole of that it didn’t help. She had to remember to let the girl fend for herself. It was hard, though. Since that night she had yet to successfully leave Nicole alone to figure out her shit by herself. Maybe it was a bad habit but, honestly, it wasn’t a habit she ever wanted to break. She’d rather Nicole be mad at her than have anything bad happen to her.

“You can choose the music” Wynonna broke the silence that had fallen between them again after her attempt at an apology. Nicole had bitten back at her out of frustration and instead of turning it into an argument she had just decided to back off. That had led to a silence that had lasted longer than she liked so she offered an olive branch, so to speak, with a motion to the radio.

Nicole spit out a laugh at that and shook her head “Yeah right. Two seconds in and you’re going to complain.”

“I won’t” Wynonna put a hand over her heart and cast a sincere glance at her friend. “I swear on my life.”

Nicole rolled her eyes because she did not believe it for one second. In spite of that disbelief she reached for the aux cord that was hanging out of Wynonna’s stereo face and plugged in her phone. She quickly scrolled through to find the playlist she wanted before pushing play with a smirk on her face. She knew immediately Wynonna would hate her music choice. They had a lot in common but music was simply not one of those things.

The first few notes of the most terrible pop song she had ever heard filled Wynonna’s ears and she had clench her jaw to stop herself from groaning out. What had she been thinking in letting Nicole pick the music? Her taste was awful. It wasn’t even music. There were no instruments and the lyrics were nonsensical. It was like swishing pure syrup when you had a mouth riddled with cavities. Pure and utter pain.

Nicole smirked with satisfaction. This was the longest Wynonna had ever gone without complaining. Maybe she really felt bad about what she had done and was genuinely trying to make it up to her. She wondered how long it would last. 

Wynonna’s grip on her steering wheel tightened with each passing second. She felt like she was going to throw up. Each upbeat note and overly autotuned lyric was causing the acid in her stomach to churn. The stupid shit she endured just to show her friend she cared was almost too much. Why she loved Nicole so much she would never understand. But for some reason she did.

“Dude” Nicole spoke over the sound of the music as she looked into one of the bags that contained all the snacks that Wynonna had gotten at the gas station. She frowned and gave her head a disapproving shake “Nothing in here has any nutritional value.”

“That’s kind of the point” Wynonna said with a laugh before tipping her travel mug to her lips. That is when she realized she was out of coffee. She frowned then glanced at Nicole with a sweet smile “Hand me one of those energy drinks, will you?”

“Your heart is going to explode” Nicole said with a shake of her head. “You should eat something before you have more caffeine.” She rummaged through the bags and let out a disgruntled huff “Except everything in here is coated with sugar so…” She shrugged and handed over a can of energy drink “...same effect, basically.”

“There’s fruit in there” Wynonna motioned to the bag before cracking open the can and taking a few long drinks out of it.

“No there- oh my god” Nicole let out a soft laugh as she pulled out a pack of fruit stripe gum. “Is this what you were referring to?”

Wynonna nodded proudly as a grin spread from ear to ear across her face.

“This probably has the least nutritional value of everything in these bags” Nicole shook her head and tossed the gum back into the bag. “And the flavor only lasts, like, five seconds. Total waste of money.”

“But the wrappers have tattoos” Wynonna motioned to the bag where the gum had been tossed. “So, totally worth it” She mimicked a snotty tone and shrugged as if she had just made her point.

“Whatever” Nicole grumbled as she settled on a bear claw. She opened it up and took a few bites, begrudgingly so, before slouching back into her seat.

“Will you hand me…” Wynonna grunted as she leaned across the truck in an attempt to take hold of one of the bags.

“Focus!” Nicole sat upright quickly and pointed at the road. When Wynonna had leaned over she had pulled the steering wheel slightly and they had veered off for a moment.

Wynonna laughed and sat up straight again. She pulled them back between the lines on the road then motioned to the bag “There’s a few chocolate donuts in there. Will you get me one.”

Nicole shifted in her seat, moving her phone off her lap and into the center of the bench like seat of the truck, so she could lean forward and search through both bags on the floor at the same time.

“Idiot” Wynonna said with a laugh as she grabbed Nicole’s phone. She unlocked it in a flash and quickly found the playlist she had made one night when Nicole wasn’t paying attention. She pushed play and smirked at her friend “I gave you almost two whole songs.”

Nicole gasped at her friend, staring at her in betrayal, as she straightened up from how she had been bent over “You’re a complete asshole! You did that on purpose!”

“Damn right I did” Wynonna chuckled as the rock music now came from the speakers. “But, for real, will you hand me a donut?”

“Give me my phone back” Nicole held her hand out in wait

“Only if you keep it on this” Wynonna said with a very firm nod.

“No this is awful. It’s angry and loud” Nicole folded her arms defiantly.

“Your music makes me want to chew on tinfoil” Wynonna rolled her eyes and curled her lip up at the corner.

“Give me my phone!” Nicole reached across the truck and made a grab for the device that was in Wynonna’s lap.

“Shit!” Wynonna jerked the wheel as she attempted to bat Nicole’s hand away. She managed to grab onto her wrist and gave a firm pull so the girl couldn’t get total control of the phone. “Dude, I’m driving! I will purposely slam into something so I don’t have to hear your shitty music again.”

“It’s my phone you dick” Nicole slapped at Wynonna’s hand that had a grip on her wrist in an attempt to free herself and her phone. “You said I could pick the music.”

“You did!” Wynonna used her other hand and grabbed the part of the phone that Nicole did not have a hold on. This left the steering wheel without any hands controlling it. Good thing the road was straight.

“Hands on the wheel!” Nicole smacked at Wynonna’s hand again.

Wynonna took her hand off Nicole’s wrist and grabbed the wheel. She kept her grip on the phone, though, and gave a firm tug. “No shitty pop music!” Her thumb touched the screen that was open on the music app and the song changed to something with violins.

“Give. Me. My. Phone.” Nicole grunted and pulled with each word she spoke. Her grip on the screen caused something else to be touched and the song now flipped to something in Spanish.

“No!” Wynonna tugged the phone her way and once more her touch caused the music to change. This time it was a news broadcast.

“Ass hat” Nicole tugged the phone her way. The song flipped to something akin to screaming.

“Twat waffle” Wynonna pulled the phone back. An ad started playing through the speaker.

“Shit eater” Nicole pulled. The song was now country.

They both screamed in horror and let go of the phone which sent it flying through the air. It bounced off Nicole’s hand which switched the station one last time before it hit the floor with a thud. One bounce against the floor mat and the phone bounced under the seat. Somehow, against all logic and laws of physics, the phone ended up wedged under the metal beam that acted as the anchor for all screws that fastened the seat in place. It was stuck until they could pull over and dig it out.

The radio had settled on a Children’s station. Currently it was playing one of the songs from the Lion King soundtrack. Both of the women in the truck stared straight ahead in shock of what had just happened. In their panic to get the music far away from country, the worst type of music to ever exist, they had stuck themselves with kid’s music. 

After a few moments of quiet between them Wynonna glanced at Nicole. When her friend seemingly felt eyes on her and turned as well both of them smirked in amusement. Then they started to laugh. It was a loud, raucous laughter. It was the kind of laughter that only your best friend could get out of you. In that moment all was forgiven. They had been in countless arguments before and they would be in many more before their time together was over. But as long as they continued to end in laughter and not tears they knew their friendship would last forever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

After hearing the same two songs from Frozen three times they had both had enough of the music. They attempted to change it to a regular radio station but they were in the middle of nowhere and the only thing the radio was picking up was static. So they had turned off the music and decided to play a game. Well, Nicole had decided and Wynonna had nowhere to run so she was stuck participating whether she wanted to or not.

They had started with eye spy but that grew old very quickly since the only things around them were fields and animals. They had moved to the alphabet game after that. You used words on the road signs to move through the alphabet in a race toward the letter Z. But they soon go stuck on the letter J and decided to give that up too. So now they were sitting in silence watching the boring scenery fly by.

Suddenly up ahead they saw the first car they had seen in nearly a half an hour. Nicole perked up and pointed at the vehicle as they approached “Okay, new game. You have to describe the person driving the car based on the details you see. Stickers or dents or even the color.”

“Little Red Corvette” Wynonna sang out, clapping twice to the tune of the words she had just sang. When Nicole just looked at her like she had two heads, she rolled her eyes “It’s a Prince song.” When her friend didn’t seem amused she waved her hand to the side and shook her head. She straightened up and slowed down just slightly so they could look at the car before they pulled up to the driver side to see who was inside.

“Oh my god” Nicole let out a laugh as they got close enough for her to see the license plate. She smirked and motioned to the back of the bright red corvette “It says daddy11.”

“Are you serious?” Wynonna let out a laugh and glanced over. Sure enough the license plate had been personalized to say just that. Her head gave a disapproving shake and her eyes rolled “Okay this guy is a total tool.”

“What does he look like?” Nicole perked an eyebrow curiously because she could not wait to hear what her friend thought.

“Totally in his 50’s but his hair isn’t quite silver yet. He definitely fake tans too much, though. He just found out his wife left him for his business partner’s son so he bought the car with the divorce settlement and undoubtedly refers to it as the pussy magnet.” She rolled her eyes at that because guys were honestly just so disgusting sometimes. Most of the time. She laughed at herself and motioned to the car “He’s totally wearing a polo and those sunglasses that are like eye shaped and hug your face really tight.”

“Nice” Nicole nodded in approval at the description. She then focused on the car for a moment as she gathered information for her assessment. Once she decided she smiled at herself “He’s a trust fund kid, barely 21, whose mommy and daddy pays for everything. Totally entitled and thinks his money makes him attractive. There is nothing remotely flattering about his looks, though. He’s prematurely balding so he always wears a cap, backwards of course-”

“How else would we know he’s a douche?” Wynonna agreed with a nod.

“Exactly” Nicole laughed gently. “He uses his money to buy girls’ attention. Daddy11 is his username for whatever app he uses to find sugar babies.”

“Sugar babies?” Wynonna perked an eyebrow curiously at the term.

“Well, sugar daddies are the ones that spend the money. So what are the people called who are the beneficiaries of that?” Nicole shrugged and motioned to the car as if it were the sugar daddy she was talking about. “Dads have babies. Thus, sugar baby.”

“I dig it” Wynonna nodded with a smirk. “So is that it? Are we ready for the big reveal?”

“Let’s do it” Nicole rubbed her hands together excitedly as Wynonna now sped up in the lane next to the corvette so they could draw even with the person driving the car and see who had made a better guess.

As they drew even both of them laid eyes on the driver and almost at the same time laughed out in surprise. The guy driving was a tall, lanky guy with absolutely no style. He had a plain white tshirt on and no sunglasses or hat. They could tell he was tall and lanky because his seat was so far back it looked like he was driving from where a backseat would typically be. His neck was thin and long and it almost looked like the top of his head was touching the roof of the car. He looked to be in his late 30’s. If they had to guess his job he was definitely the guy who came to your office to fix your computer and talked about his own start-up tech company the entire time.

“Damn” Wynonna said with a soft chuckle as she backed off the gas pedal so they slowed down to drive behind the guy again. “I wonder if he gets any pussy in that thing.”

Nicole let out a breath of a laugh and shook her head “Probably. Girls are idiots.”

“That we are” Wynonna lifted her energy drink and made a cheers type motion before taking a sip out of it. 

Silence once more fell between the friends now that their little game was done. It wasn’t awkward, though. It was never awkward with them. In fact, neither of them had ever been more comfortable around another human being than they were with one another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few hours later, after another stop for gas and some real food, they were back on the road. They had gotten Nicole’s phone out from under the seat when they had stopped so the music could be changed. They had agreed on a station and no more argument arose from it. They were about halfway through the drive now and Wynonna was starting to get bored. It didn’t help that Nicole had fallen asleep shortly after lunch. Now she sat in a basically quiet truck with nothing to do and no one to talk to. 

She let out a heavy sigh and looked over at her sleeping friend. She was only allowing her to sleep because she had woken her up so early and forced her to come on this road trip with her. She wouldn’t let her sleep for long, though. Wynonna Earp was not the type of person that liked being left to her own thoughts. She needed stimulation or she would get herself into trouble and that was something she had worked hard to avoid for a long time now.

“Haught” She whispered softly. She perked an eyebrow to see if the girl would respond. When nothing came she let out a huff and spoke a little louder “Nicole!” When again nothing came from her friend she let out a huff. Sure she was the world’s lightest sleeper back home but right next to her she was out like a light? Typical.

Wynonna leaned over and tried to reach the snack bag. She grunted and struggled to keep one eye on the road as her hand stretched to the limit. Her fingertips barely grazed the plastic loop that was the handle to the bag. This made Wynonna groan in displeasure. If only she had freakishly long fingers like Nicole.

Then something caught her eye. Sticking out of the small storage slot right under her stereo face was a marker. She can’t remember where it came from or why it was in her truck but she didn’t care. She sntached it up quickly then once more leaned over toward the bag. With the marker extended she managed to loop it through the handle of the bag. She grinned in triumph and gave a tug. 

With the snack bag now next to her on the seat she worked it open so she could look at the contents inside. Her hand rummaged around and with each item she pulled out her smile faded more and more. There was trail mix with disgusting dried fruit, a bag of veggie chips- whatever those were- and sunflower seeds. Nothing with sugar and nothing covered in chocolate. She let out a groan and looked over at Nicole with disgust painted all over her face “This is the last time I let you get the snacks.”

As disappointment set in she sighed out and glanced around for something else to distract her since she would not have the euphoric rush of eating to entertain her now. That’s when the marker laying next to the snack bag caught her attention again. A slow smirk came over her features as she grabbed hold of it and with her teeth pulled the cap off. She then, very carefully, leaned across the truck with her hand extended and touched the end of the marker to Nicole’s cheek.

She bit back a laugh at the fact that she had left a dot on her sleeping friend’s face. She had pulled back quickly and hidden the marker just incase the poke had woken Nicole. When the girl didn’t even stir Wynonna’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. Oh she knew exactly how she was going to entertain herself now.

Slowly, a little bit at a time, Wynonna drew a completed picture on Nicole’s cheek. She would only draw a line or two before pulling away just incase Nicole woke up and caught her in the act. Surprisingly the girl remained asleep and Wynonna finished her masterpiece. She smirked to herself as she admired the work she had done. It wasn’t half bad considering she had barely been able to reach and the truck had been bouncing the entire time.

Just as Wynonna capped the marker she heard Nicole starting to stir. In a panic she tossed the marker behind her which just caused it to bounce off the back window, hit the dashboard, then fall under her feet. Thankfully Nicole didn’t notice. As her friend yawned, Wynonna looked over with an overly happy grin on her face “Well, well Sleeping Beauty. Glad you finally decided to join me again.”

“How much longer do we have?” Nicole asked with a yawn as her hand rubbed at one of her eyes. She then checked the time on the dashboard clock and frowned. She had not been asleep as long as she had hoped.

“Two more hours” Wynonna said with a shrug as casually as she could. Her lips were now curled into a smirk because Nicole was clueless that she had marker on her face. 

Nicole nodded and reached down between her feet to grab the snack bag that Wynonna had not seen in her earlier attempts to find a sugary sweet distraction. She dug out an energy drink for herself then popped it open. After a swallow she glanced at Wynonna and when she saw her friend staring at her in shock, she shrugged “What?”

“Where did that come from?” Wynonna grunted and motioned to the bag with all the lame snacks in it that sat next to her “All I could find was your damn bird food.”

Nicole smirked and reached out to grab the bag that Wynonna had fished away from her “You could have woken me up. You think I’m dumb enough to be trapped in a truck with you and not to have a bag full of garbage food?” She lifted the other bag from the floor of the truck and set it now where the other one had been sitting.

“I love you” Wynonna gasped out softly as her eyes fell upon a cornucopia of candy and pre-packaged baked goods.

“I know you’re talking to the food but I’ll take what I can get” Nicole said with a laugh as she took another sip from her drink “I love you, too.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I can’t believe this is the only picture you have of her!” Nicole let out a gleeful laugh as she eyed an old photograph of a teenager version of Wynonna and the pre-teen next to her. “Doesn’t she have social media?”

Wynonna shrugged. Of course her sister had social media but neither of them were too into it. The only reason Wynonna had any sort of internet presence was for work. If she didn’t need an account to follow what was going on in the world she probably wouldn’t even know what Facebook or Twitter was. 

They were about a half an hour away from Waverly’s school. Wynonna was growing nervous by the minute because, well, she hadn’t exactly told Waverly she was coming. She also hadn’t exactly told Nicole that Waverly didn’t know she was coming. She had been afraid to tell her sister of her visit because she didn’t want to be told no. So in true Wynonna Earp fashion she had made a plan, executed said plan, and pretty much forced everyone to go along with it.

“She looks like you” Nicole said after a moment. Her eyes turned to her friend and she held a very soft smile. “I bet she’s smart like you, too.”

“She’s beyond smarter than me” Wynonna huffed out a laugh at that. Waverly was a genius. There was nothing out there that she didn’t understand. If there was something she wanted to learn she read about it until she was an expert. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

“Well I am very excited to meet her!” Nicole said with a nod as her eyes went back to the picture. She looked at it for a moment longer before she returned it to the glovebox where she had found it a little earlier when she had been searching for tissue. It had actually surprised her to see it. Nicole knew Wynonna had a sister but she didn’t have any pictures of her. In fact there weren’t any pictures of anyone in Wynonna’s family. She assumed that was because of their rocky past. She didn’t push or ask about it. She just accepted it whenever Wynonna opened up about the subject and took it for what it was. Some wounds were still healing for her friend and she could understand that all too well.

“I have a confession” Wynonna blurted out suddenly. Her eyes turned to look at her friend and they held a look of near terror behind them. Before Nicole could ask, and before she lost her nerve, she spat out “She doesn’t know we’re coming.”

“What!” Nicole gasped and sat up straighter in her seat. She stared in complete disbelief for a few moments before her head gave a single shake. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the words and after a moment she breathed out a dry laugh “You’re joking, right?”

“No” Wynonna bit her lip and gave a slightly guilty smile to her friend. “I know it’s totally stupid but I was afraid she wouldn’t want me to come.”

“Why not?” Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her face told Wynonna how surprised she was by her words. “From what you say you two are on good terms.”

“Good” Wynonna agreed with a nod. “But she’s still hurt that I left for so long and never visited. The last time I attempted to see her she said she wasn’t ready. So…” She let the information linger in the air with a shrug and a sigh.

“Oh my god. Wynonna this is a terrible idea! You should have told me so I could have talked you out of it!” Nicole shook her head now as the truth of what they were doing settled in.

“Exactly why I didn’t tell you” Wynonna pointed at her friend and gave a flick of a nod. She glanced over and tried to smile when Nicole’s eyes met her own. “Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“She gets pissed?” Nicole offered with a flick of her hand toward Wynonna. Honestly that probably was the worst thing that could happen and it wasn’t all that bad. So she relented her argument with a sigh and fell back against the seat again. Her head shook in disapproval. Sometimes she forgot how reckless her friend could be.

“See?” Wynonna said with a nod as if that was the end of that. She reached over and patted Nicole lightly on the leg “It’s gonna be cool. Everything is totally peachy.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Okay, stay here” Wynonna motioned with both hands as if she were physically stopping Nicole from moving even though the girl made no effort to step away from the truck. They had made it to Waverly’s school and were now parked just outside her dorm building. “I am going to go inside, surprise her, and if it’s all good I’ll text you.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a wave of her hand to the side in a way to show that she would not argue with Wynonna’s antics anymore because, well, they were there so what else could she do? So she pushed off the truck where she had been leaning and gave her friend a very quick nod “Good luck.”

“Thanks” Wynonna drew in a deep breath to steady her raging nerves before she turned around. She looked at the building looming over her and gave her head a little nod. She could do this. She was a little nervous but she was sure it would be fine. After silently convincing herself of just that she walked swiftly into the building with determination in each step. If she hesitated she would chicken out.

Nicole watched Wynonna disappear before her head gave another shake. She hoped her sister would welcome her with open arms or it would be a very sad drive back home. While she waited she decided to look around. The campus was impressive. All the buildings were old and there was a sort of excited energy floating around. The kids were all gearing up for spring break and the anticipation was palpable in the air.

Nicole wandered over to a nearby kiosk where a bunch of flyers and other informational papers had been hung. Some were old and torn by weather and wind. Some were freshly taped up. There were papers of all colors and sizes. She put her hands behind her back and let her eyes scan over a few of the headlines. A lot of party announcements. Some of them were lost items. A few were for tutors. Ah, college. She kind of missed her college days. Kind of.

She heard a snicker nearby and her face turned toward the sound. She saw a few kids looking at her and laughing. When her eyes fell on them they quickly turned and ran off. She perked an eyebrow and looked around for what the kids were laughing at. Surely it couldn’t be her. She was just standing there looking at a poster for a local band.

Another group of kids walked by. When they caught sight of her they all smirked and started to whisper. Nicole once more looked behind her. She couldn’t see anything that was particularly amusing which meant she must be what they were laughing at. She quickly looked down over herself. Maybe she had dropped food on her shirt and had not noticed. Wynonna certainly wouldn’t tell her if she had. She would let her go out in public looking like a mess.

When nothing immediately caught her eye she shrugged. Maybe they were laughing at the adult who was clearly not a student here looking at the flyers. Perhaps they thought the sight of an old person trying to find a party was funny. She had no idea. She decided to ignore it and turned her eyes back to the posters.

Then she heard more laughing. This time she whirled around and shouted at the kids “What? Is there something I can help you with?”

This only made the kids laugh harder before they ran off. Annoyed, Nicole stormed back to the truck. She leaned into the open driver’s side window to grab her phone off the seat. She wondered if Wynonna had texted yet. As she was pulled herself back out of the window she caught her reflection in the huge side mirror of the truck. Her eyes widened with horror. There, looking back at her, was a big black dick on her cheek.

“That bitch” Nicole growled and slapped a hand over the drawing. She could not believe Wynonna would do that to her. Well, she could actually. But right before meeting her little sister? That was mean. She shook her head and whirled around quickly in hopes she could find a bathroom and wash her face off before Wynonna returned.

When she whirled around she ran right into someone she hadn’t seen. She stumbled backwards a step and, in the process, her hand dropped from her face. She used both hands to grab hold of the person she had run into in an attempt to stop them from falling. She managed to take hold of both wrists of the person. Her eyes went wide and she stood there with her mouth gaping open in sheer shock at her own behavior.

“I- I’m so sorry!” She sputtered out after a second. Her hands quickly dropped away from the person now that she knew they were not going to fall. Then in a split second she realized the person she had run into was quite possibly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. She immediately felt nervous. She pushed a hand back through her short, wavy red hair and bit her lip. “Are you okay?”

“I am short and there are thousands of inconsiderate students in the hallways of this school. I can take a little bump now and then” Waverly looked the girl over carefully as a smile slowly came over her features. She had never seen her on campus before. She would definitely remember seeing a girl that looked like her. “Are you alright? You seemed like you were in a hurry.”

“Oh, I was just…” Nicole deflated and her hand moved to her cheek again. Her head shook, her eyes rolled, and she motioned to the building behind the girl that stood in front of her “I was looking for somewhere to wash up. Apparently my friend thought drawing a dick on my face while I was asleep would be funny.”

“Well your friend was right. It’s hilarious” Waverly said with a smirk. She shifted the backpack she wore off of her shoulder and brought it around to the front of herself. She unzipped one of the pockets then lifted her eyes to Nicole “I have a makeup removal wipe in here. It will be much more effective than soap and water.”

“Thanks” Nicole felt herself blush because, well, she had just met an outstandingly cute girl with a dick on her face. Not only that but the girl had both teased her and offered to help her out. Something about that was immediately alluring to Nicole.

“So do you go here?” Waverly asked as casually as possible as she fished out one of the wipes and offered it up to Nicole. Their hands brushed in the exchange and she felt a little tingle. She didn’t know why but she was undeniably drawn to the gorgeous redhead who had appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh, no” Nicole took the wipe with a smile then lifted it to her cheek. “My friend’s little sister does. We are here to pick her up for spring break.”

“Oh. So you aren’t sticking around?” Waverly again spoke casually. She didn’t want to seem disappointed even if she was.

“Just for the night” Nicole said with a shrug. She eyed the girl curiously because it had seemed the question held a bit of disappointment. Did this cute girl want her to stick around? Blinking the thought away she turned her cheek toward Waverly now “Did I get it.”

“You missed the balls” Waverly said with a laugh. She took the wipe from Nicole and genty started to wipe the spot that the girl had missed. The two of them fell silent for a moment. Waverly took her time as she wiped away the last of the marker. The girl’s cheek was soft. She had nice skin, too. There was a single dark mole just below and to the side of Nicole’s left eye and without thinking about it Waverly lightly brushed her thumb over the mark. The girl was stunning.

Realizing what she had just done she quickly cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. She offered a smile now and shrugged as she stepped back finally “Too bad you aren’t hanging out any longer than tonight. I think dinner is the least you could do to thank me for saving you from dick face.” She smirked slightly and held her gaze on Nicole’s face almost as if she nervous about how she would respond to the offer.

Nicole blushed a bright red when Waverly mentioned dinner. She had thought the girl was immediately cute and, apparently, the feeling was mutual. The fact that the girl was being so forward was a new experience. Usually she was the one that made all the first moves.

“Here’s my number” Waverly had dug out a pen and now had a hold of Nicole’s hand. She wrote out her phone number in her palm then looked up at the girl with a smirk. “If you want to give your friend and her sister a little family time tonight I know a great place to eat.”

Before Nicole could wrap her head around what was happening, or even reply, Waverly was turning and walking away. She stared in that direction unblinking for a few seconds before a breath of a laugh finally pushed from her lips. A smile slowly crept over her features as what had just happened settled in. She’d been single over a year now and hadn’t really managed to meet anyone she liked back home. Five seconds after stepping out of the truck in a new town and she literally bumped into the cutest girl she had ever seen. Maybe she needed to move.

She reached for her phone again to see if Wynonna had texted her. When there was no news from her friend she leaned back against the door of the truck and opened a new message. She glanced at the palm of her left hand every now and then while she dialed in the number, then checked and double checked to make sure it was right, before typing out a message.

My name’s Nicole btw. Thanks for the help. That’s the only time I’ve ever had dick on my face so I wasn’t sure how to handle it. Good thing you were there.

She laughed to herself as she pressed send. She thought it was pretty funny. Hopefully the mysterious girl would too. If not, well, that would suck but she didn’t even know the girl so it wouldn’t be a huge loss. It’s not like they would be able to see each other regularly anyway. So maybe they share a night together and then never speak again. Nicole was alright with that. It might just be the thing she needed to get back on her feet, dating wise. At least that’s what Wynonna kept trying to tell her.

With a satisfied smirk on her lips she tucked her phone away. Her eyes lifted up and around her surroundings and she drew in a deep breath. The air was warm and the sun was shining brightly. Spring was blossoming all around them and Nicole couldn’t be happier about that. She kind of wished she lived in a place where nature was more accessible. Being in the middle of a large city kind of robbed one of the experience of getting away. But she loved her job and she was working toward her dream so it all worked for now. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had drifted off into her daydream about the weather and the trees and the smell of flowers in the wind. Maybe it had been ten minutes or so. She really didn’t care. She was enjoying the relative silence that surrounded her. But it was all broken up by the sound of her name being yelled at her. She blinked and brought her focus back down to earth and turned her eyes toward the source of the sound. It was crazy how, even in a crowd, Wynonna’s voice was so easily distinguishable. 

Nicole immediately saw her friend and she offered her a wave as she pushed off the truck. She took one step toward her and then froze. Her eyes widened in shock and she stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face as Wynonna approached with her little sister by her side.

“Haught! Look who I found!” Wynonna excitedly motioned to Waverly, the girl that had just wiped dick off Nicole’s face, and smiled brightly at her friend. Their reunion must have gone well because both girls looked happy. “Waverly, this is my best friend Ni-”

“Nicole” Waverly cut her sister off and nodded. She had gotten her text. She eyed the shocked red head up and down just once and let out a soft chuckle “We’ve met. Sort of.” She stepped forward and offered her hand out for a shake now “It’s nice to officially meet you, Nicole.”

“You’ve met?” Wynonna looked confused. She watched the two of them exchange an awkward handshake before focusing on her sister. “How have you two met? We’ve been here for, like, ten minutes!”

“We just ran into each other” Waverly said nonchalantly as her hand dropped away from Nicole. She motioned to the girl in front of her then turned and looked at her sister with a little smirk “I helped her wipe off your lovely artwork.”

Wynonna looked back at Nicole and that is when she noticed the marker dick was gone. She let out a breath of a laugh and guiltily looked back at her sister with a cute little shrug “I was bored. It’s a long drive and I had to entertain myself somehow.”

“At least you didn’t start a fire” Waverly mumbled under her breath with a smirk. It used to bother her that her sister had been such a troublemaker in her youth but now she understood. Their hometown had nothing to offer anyone, especially young people trying to grow up and make something of their lives, and that is why she had left as soon as she had graduated, too.

Wynonna snickered at the soft joke then gave her sister a pat on the back “Well then I say we go grab some food, come back here and let you pack some things, get a hotel for the night, and then start our adventure in the morning!”

“Wynonna, wait” Nicole lifted her left hand up in a motion to stop the excited rambling of her friend. “Adventure? I thought we were just heading back home for the week?”

Wynonna’s eyes widened when she caught the sight of writing on Nicole’s hand. She closed the small gap between them and took hold of her friend’s wrist. She held the palm up and as soon as she saw the first couple numbers scribbled there she gasped. She threw Nicole’s hand away from herself in utter disgust then motioned behind her to where Waverly stood “You hit on my sister?”

Nicole’s face lit with fear and she took a step back from her friend. Her head started to shake back and forth in denial and her hands both lifted between them as if she was putting a barrier up “Wynonna, it’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you have my sister’s phone number on your hand!” Wynonna motioned to the palm that was facing her. 

Waverly stepped up and put herself between the feuding roommates before it got out of hand. She put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder to stop her approach and gain her attention. When their eyes met she offered her sister a very sweet smile “I hit on her.”

“You…” Wynonna’s eyes fluttered in surprise as her defensive stance deflated. “You-- her--” She stammered and motioned to Nicole then pointed to her sister before finally puffing out a sharp breath. Her head shook and she blinked just once to bring her focus back to her sister fully. “You like girls now?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and gave a very soft chuckle. Her hand patted her sister’s shoulder in the same way one would pat a child’s head before she finally dropped her hand away “It’s college, Wynonna. My mind is open to everything.”

Wynonna’s jaw dropped. She was stunned. Nicole, on the other hand, smirked triumphantly. She was off the hook for having accidentally gotten her best friend’s sister’s phone number. Her eyes focused on Waverly and she motioned now toward the truck that she still stood next to “Does that offer for dinner tonight still stand?”

“I think we have to bring her” Waverly said with a laugh as she motioned over her shoulder to her stunned sister.

Nicole looked Wynonna over then gave a shrug as she opened the door of the truck now “At least she’s a fun chaperone. She might even let us play footsies under the table.” She threw an amused smirk at Waverly who returned the look. They both laughed softly to themselves before Waverly climbed into the truck. They were going to have a blast teasing Wynonna. 

At the word footsies Wynonna was snapped out of her paralyzed state. She shook her head quickly and pointed at the two girls who were snickering with one another “Hands and feet where I can see them at all times.”

“Aye aye” Nicole gave Wynonna a playful salute then rounded the truck to climb into the passenger’s side which left Waverly sitting in the middle.

Wynonna’s head gave one more shake of disbelief as she approached the truck and climbed into the driver’s side. At least her best friend and sister got along. It would probably be more awkward if they hated each other. 

She started the truck then turned and looked at Waverly with a more fond smile on her lips now. She slid her arm around her sister and pulled her in for a sideways hug “I’m really glad to see you, babygirl.”

“Me too” Waverly nodded softly and leaned her head against Wynonna’s shoulder in a motion of returning the embrace she had been pulled into.

The arm around Waverly moved now and Wynonna lifted her hand quickly behind Nicole’s head. She snapped it forward in a quick slap, sending Nicole’s head jerking forward with the contact, before she pointed at her friend firmly “That’s for hitting on my little sister.”

Nicole groaned and reached back to rub at the spot that Wynonna had just smacked. She scowled at her friend for a moment but it faded away quickly. She knew how fiercely protective her friend was so she would not take offense to the slap even if it had been Waverly who had technically hit on her. She would take the blame. Besides that didn’t change the fact that she got Waverly’s number and the two of them could send secret texts all week just to drive Wynonna bonkers.

“Alright, kid” Wynonna started the truck and glanced at Waverly with a little nod “Where should we eat? I’m starving.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
